exmortisfandomcom-20200213-history
Hand of Exmortis
The Hand of Exmortis, also known as the Hand of Repose, was the protagonist of Exmortis and the secondary antagonist of Exmortis II. The Hand was a soul bearer who acted as a bridge connecting the living world to the spirit world. Anointed with the blood of five, he transcended humanity and evolved, becoming the link between Earth Realm and Vlaew's Exmortis. After awakening the Ancient from his slumber, he was charged with the power to bring about the uprising of the Cult of Exmortis once again. Pre-Exmortis The Hand was a mortal hunter. He discovered Xavier's house and initially was too frightened to stay for long. However he was drawn by an irresistable compulsion to return and eventually did so. As time went on, he found himself stuck in the old house. The demonic entities within refused to let him leave and spent time corrupting him, while Lord Vlaew showed him visions of his former glory. Before too long, the Hand began to embrace his destiny. His chance came when a group of campers found the house. He had planned to sacrifice them in part of a ritual and almost completed it, yet one camper escaped. Exmortis The Hand somehow ended up outside the house with no memory of the prior events. He decided to enter the house once more. Exploring the old house, he finds his old diary and the Book of Exmortis, and makes his way to the basement where finds the last of the campers, who he mistakes as the madman who wrote the diary. Upon killing him, the Hand realizes that the camper was the last sacrifice. He presses on in the underground passages and completes the ritual. Upon doing so, his body becomes a bridge to the spirit realm, leading the demonic army to the mortal realm once more. In an alternate ending, he flees the house, narrowly escaping certain death, only to fall to an earthbound member of the Exmortis and reawaken in the woods with amnesia to restart his journey all over again. The Cult Attacks Earth The Cult of Exmortis, led by the Hand, spread slowly over the world, slaughtering everything they came across. Under his leadership the cult grew from a few unholy monsters to a vast army numbering in the millions. Countries fell, religions crumbled and the human race was pushed to the brink of extinction as the Exmortis continued their rampage. However, the Hand had a vision of a mortal man stabbing him to death with a knife, ending his reign. Exmortis II Despite being an Ancient and the former leader of the Exmortis, Vlaew found himself powerless to stop the Hand. However, ever the plotter, Vlaew found a surviving mortal, Joshua Hannay. He met Hannay in an abandoned church and left him clues leading to Lochear Fields Ranch. Hannay read about the spread of Exmortis from the perspective of Mr. Lochear, looked around the old house and found the Kris Blade. After a short trip to the Spirit Realm, he found the Hand, killed some of the Exmortis around him and fulfilled his own destiny, stabbing the Hand and killing him. Rite of Charging the Hand Translated from the Ancient Aramaic Cult of Exmortis scrolls, the rite of charging the Hand reads as follows: Without the Rite, the Exmortis can't be unleashed. And the order of the symbols to open the door of the spirit world should be as follows: Category:People Category:Characters Category:Antagonists